His Greatest Love
by AGENT LOOCAY
Summary: His greatest love had brought about his greatest pride. My prologue to the ByakuyaxHisana romance.


Lol for authors, one shots are great. No strings attached, so to speak. Boom boom boom, the plot bunny's run its course, no chapters or obligations to worry about. Hahaha just thought some of you ought to know ;)

I took a bit of creative license here; I'm not sure if Byakuya was already a captain by the time he had met Hisana or not. I just figured that he probably wasn't hahaha.

Disclaimerrrr: Lalala I own nothing but this poor computer of mine :)

…

Blah. Blah. Blah. All this kid ever did was talk!

Matsumoto, oblivious to Byakuya's internal dialogue, continued to yammer on as they, with a small army of other captains and vice-captains, followed Yamamoto to the rather large meeting room behind the living quarters of the Gotei 13. He himself wasn't even engaged in conversation with the busty blonde fukutaicho, but he could feel himself beginning to become slightly annoyed with her consistently buzzing voice. However, as a fellow fukutaicho, there wasn't much he could do except bear it.

…

Three seconds later, he decided he had had enough. Swiveling one hundred eighty degrees on his back heel, he turned around and headed for the gate of Seireitei. There was no way he was spending the rest of his day breathing in the almost artificial air of the Court of Pure Souls.

He shunpo'd his way over rooftops and through the masses all the way to another side of Rukongai, District 78, Inuzuri, the South Alley of Flowing Spirits. There was a soft, lovely meadow filled with cherry trees, a reminder of Senbonzakura. He often went there to commune with his zanpakuto, and these days were when he felt most at peace; no worrying boundaries of being a noble, the next heir in line for the Kuchiki clan. No one was ever there when he was, and the tranquility of that small meadow filled his consciousness with a sort of humbleness that he never, ever exhibited.

To do so would be weakness.

Just as he was getting comfortable on a smooth rock, watching the cherry blossoms slowly drifting down on the fine spring day, a disturbance near the edge of the meadow caught his attention. The vice captain stood slowly and shunpo'd himself behind a particularly wide cherry tree, concealing himself and remained unnoticed as the scene played out.

…

Oh shit. She was going down.

Five burly men had her surrounded as she clutched at the package she had in her arms, half sobbing and half shouting, enraged and timidly afraid at the same time.

One of the men spoke. His beer-tinged breath alone almost made her faint.

"Come here, little girl, and give us that package. We promise we won't hurt you…"

However, Hisana did not miss the knowing look that passed between who she supposed was the leader of the men and the man who had just spoken. So apparently she was meant to be devoured by them, now was she? Anger clouded good sense for a moment, and she spat on the ground next to the leader's feet.

"There's no way in hell I would ever give this pa—"

_Oh no._ _It can't be. Not now._

A hacking cough rose unbidden from her throat. Then another, and another, and soon she was on all fours, the package cradled possessively in her lap, as blood began to spill slowly out of her mouth.

The man from before kicked her hard in the side, making her double over, still clutching at the package. He grinned ferally, raising a hand to strike her across the face—but someone stopped him before he could.

…

Byakuya had no idea what he was doing.

The righteous rage on his face, however, made it clear to the five men that whoever they were dealing with was a person not to be reckoned with. And this revelation soon became true as Byakuya, in indignant fury, dispatched them one by one until all of them were moaning heaps on the meadow's soft grassy ground.

The girl holding the package was still coughing blood onto the floor, but Byakuya did not care. He gently picked her up bridal style into his arms, and slowly lifted her and the bulky package up. Her eyes fluttered open once, twice, before slowly but surely shutting, her head curling into his chest. A foreign feeling welled up inside Byakuya then, grasping at his heart and locking there. The feeling was infinitesimally small, but it would inevitably continue to grow, and grow, and grow.

He shunpo'd all the way back to Seireitei with her in his arms.

He did not know, could not know that sooner or later, he would ask for her hand in marriage, that they would be breaking one of nobility's greatest taboos with their love. He could not know that their love would be epic, would be wild, would be insane, when he himself was never one of these thins. He could not know that she, eventually, would die, but in the end would have brought someone else so dear that he could not, no matter how hard he tried, blame her for leaving. Hisana, his great love, his dearest wife, in passing away, would have brought his great pride, Rukia.

What did it matter? After all, it is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all.

-_Fin-_

A/N: Hehe couldn't resist that Moulin Rouge reference


End file.
